The Petshop Monkey
by HappyFrogLegs
Summary: Have you ever wondered on what Sakko's past was? Where did he come from? How did he end up with Skeleton King? Well maybe this fic could be one of the possible theories one may have. Oneshot. Rated T for safety.


Hi, I am getting close to finishing the first draft of On A Doorstep but I wanted to write this story. I have many headcanons of Sakko's past and well why not write about it? Now this is my headcanon on what his past may be, if you don't agree that's perfectly great! It's just my silly interpretation. I hope you enjoy! Srmthfg doesn't belong to me.

* * *

The Bruntika pet store just opened and it was rather slow for the most part. The morning sunshine brightened the room as the owner swept the floor. A small white monkey looked up at him as she was laying next to her three babies. She looked down at them and smiled as she brushed one of the pink ones with her paw. The owner finished sweeping and went over to her with food.

"Good morning dear Flora, I take it your triplets are doing well?" He asked as Flora chattered away as she grabbed her food and began eating it.

The owner looked down at the two white babies as they got up and started chasing each other, while the pink one was still curled up with their mother. He sighed.

"That one is certainly a mama's boy, I hope he'll end up being okay if someone picks him up." He muttered.

Flora then looked down at the pink baby as she tapped his head, causing the pink monkey to look up at her. She motioned to go play with her siblings but the pink one just laid his head back down. Flora sighed and rubbed his head. Suddenly the door opened as a bell rang. The owner smiled and walked over to his customers as Flora picked up her son. Flora then carried her son towards one of the parts in their glass cage. She then started picking bugs out of his fur as the baby whined. This went on for a bit until she was done and the baby crawled away and huffed.

"Ooh mom look at her!"

The pink monkey looked up to see a young girl with pink pigtails looking at him and smiling. A woman with light brown hair and wearing what seems to be tattered overalls walked up next to her.

"I don't know dear, a monkey? We could just get a cat…" She said as a man with dark grey hair and a thick mustache came over.

"Eh you don't know doll, they could be good for handing over tools." He said before his wife elbowed him.

The girl kept looking at him before holding out her hand. The baby monkey sniffed it and fearfully looked up at her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She said softly, her green eyes shining.

The pink monkey looked back at his mother and whined. Flora motioned him to go to her. The baby whined a bit more before crawling onto the girl's hand. The girl picked him up and smiled.

"Can we have her papa? Please? I promise I'll take care of her!" She begged.

The man put a hand on his chin and hummed, his wife looking skeptical.

"Hmm alright, besides it might be fun having this cutie pie around." He said before chuckling.

His wife rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Just keep her away from my banana bread."

"Actually he prefers raspberries." The owner said, walking over to them.

The three looked surprised as the couple looked at each other.

"Wait, he's a boy?" The wife asked.

"Mmm hmm, and a little whiny too. I hope the fact he's a guy ain't a deal breaker." The owner said, looking at the young girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Not at all, I don't mind whether he's a boy or a girl or neither. I just want a little friend around the house." She said before the monkey blinked.

The baby then looked back at Flora as his siblings came up next to her.

"Well I'll be more than happy to give him to you, just follow me Mr and Mrs. Sato." The owner said, leading the two adults away to the counter.

The baby monkey kept looking back at his mother. The girl noticed this and looked at Flora.

"You want to say goodbye to them?" She asked the monkey.

The pink monkey turned to her before looking at Flora. He then jumped off her hand and clung to her, whining. Flora held onto him before letting him go. The baby whined and tried to go back to her, but Flora wouldn't let him. Flora felt the tears stinging her eyes before the girl picked up the baby monkey again. His siblings chattered at him loudly, saying their goodbyes.

Next thing the baby monkey knew, he was placed in a carrier and the family began driving home.

"So what do you want to call him dear?" The mother asked.

The girl looked into the carrier as the baby monkey stared back at her.

"Hmm how about Sakko?" She suggested.

"Sakko?" Both her parents questioned, with the mother looking back at her.

The girl nodded and giggled.

"He reminds me of one of those sock monkey toys Alina has at her house."

The mother smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Whatever you want to call him Jinmay."

* * *

Living at the Sato household was interesting to say the least. Sakko was very frightened of his new big surroundings but this Jinmay girl always comforted the small monkey. She was so kind and sweet to him, much like Flora was for him. Her room was colored in shades of pink, green, and little bits of red as she had a huge heart shaped bed. Sakko would lay on it while the girl was at school or with helping with her parents inventions. Jinmay also found out that Sakko actually liked wearing clothes, as he didn't freak out when she put a bow on his head. Out of sheer boredom of course. So Jinmay would dress him up in all sorts of doll clothes, within his comfort levels of course.

Sakko tugged at a light blue dress with a white collar on it as he smiled a bit.

"Wow you weren't kidding! He really likes them!" A girl with dark brown skin and light blue eyes said.

Jinmay giggled and patted the top of his head, causing Sakko to turn around and chirp.

"I was surprised when he actually kept the bow on his head for so long, so I figured why not give him an entire wardrobe?" She said before the other girl laughed.

"Well let me know if he wants more because my little sister is growing too old for her Betsy dolls." She said before Jinmay giggled as Sakko jumped onto her shoulder.

Sakko planted himself onto her shoulder and chattered.

Jinmay looked at him, smiled and petted his head.

"Such a sweet boy aren't you?" Jinmay cooed as Sakko chirped.

The girl snorted.

"He's so attached to you Jinmay, he may think you're his mama." She giggled before Jinmay threw a small stuffed animal at her.

"Hush Alina!" She huffed before the two laughed.

Sakko didn't see what was so funny, but he sat on her shoulder regardless. The door opened as Jinmay's mother entered the room.

"Hey Jinmay your art teacher is coming over and uh..she may be a little bit...tipsy."

Alina groaned and leaned back a bit as Jinmay sighed.

"Uh oh, what happened?" She asked.

"The same thing that happens every time she goes on a blind date, so if she comes over here don't talk about dating." Her mother sighed before rubbing her hand against her forehead.

Alina giggled.

"Don't worry ma'am, we won't bring it up. Heck maybe it's for the best, she may give me tips that'll make my dating life even worse." She joked.

Jinmay smiled sadly at her.

"Oh come on now you'll be fine! Me on the other hand not so much...no one wants to date a robot girl." Jinmay said before muttering the last part.

Her mother stood here for a second before walking towards her and sitting next to her. She wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulders and leaned her close to her.

"Hey don't think like that . Any boy who wouldn't date you is a total idiot." She said as Jinmay and Sakko looked up at her.

The woman sternly looked at her before kissing her forehead.

"Just because you're a robot doesn't mean you can't find love, that's one of the many emotions me and your father gave you. There's someone out there, maybe on Bruntika, maybe not. Who knows? But I promise you that someone out there will give you as much love as you deserve." She said to Jinmay.

Jinmay sadly smiled and leaned into her mother some more. Sakko tilted his head and chirped.

Her mother looked at Sakko.

"Other than you mama's boy."

Sakko huffed and turned away, making the three girls giggle. He puffed his cheeks out a bit before smiling a bit.

A few years past before Sakko grew big enough to leave Jinmay's room to roam around the house. There were still many places he couldn't travel to but that doesn't mean he liked to try. He loved being around the Satos and enjoyed their companionship, especially Jinmay. It was just rather perfect for him, the life he was living now.

Yet on one night, Sakko knew something wasn't right. He awoke one night hearing loud screams and gunshots.

He then heard Jinmay's voice yelling "I'm going to get the offworld police!" before hearing her run off.

He was so overcome with curiosity that he jumped down and began to investigate the noise. Sakko looked down the steps and carefully trudged down them. He heard loud feet running by as he saw figures running out the door. Sakko could also hear distant thunder. The lights were off as he could barely see. He began to head towards the kitchen when a putrid stench caused him to grimace and hold his nose. What was that?! He had to rush to the kitchen and fast. He darted towards the kitchen, not seeing two figures lying on the floor, unmoving. Sakko looked around the kitchen and chirped loudly, trying to see if Jinmay's parents are awake. He didn't get a response. He then saw the kitchen door leading out to the alleyway outside, it was open ajar and Jinmay's father's tool box was still on the floor. He sniffed it before looking was raining really hard. Perhaps he ran outside and hurt himself? Or did Jinmay run out? It does look like her footsteps, from the looks of it, given the footprints on the muddy ground. Sakko whined and began to look outside before going out. He chattered loudly, trying to see if Jinmay could hear him. Sakko shakily looked around, growing worried. He looked towards the road, not seeing her anywhere. Where could she have gone? He was so fixated on the road that he didn't see a tall figure standing over him. He screeched and jumped back.

"Don't be frightened little one, I am a friend." The figure said with a chilling voice as he laid out a red clawed hand.

Sakko sniffed the hand and was highly skeptical. Who was this guy and why did he have such scary hands?

"Not to worry I am here to help. Your friend was looking for the police wasn't she? Well I am here to help you find them. Why don't you come with me?"

Sakko thought on it, not sure. He had a bad feeling about trusting this weirdo, but if it'll help Jinmay...then sure!

He hopped onto the stranger's hand as he began to walk off. Before Sakko could look at his face, he suddenly felt really tired and fell asleep. His last thoughts were trying to figure out where Jinmay could be.

* * *

No memories of Bruntika, no memories of the Sato family and no memories of Jinmay. Sakko awoke and sat up, feeling pain in one of his eyes.

"Greetings Sakko."

Sakko turned to a Skeleton like creature as he stood over him.

"Who..what?" Sakko spoke before growing surprised of his new abilities.

The skeletal man grinned.

"You are confused, and that is alright. I mean you were just created." He said.

"Created? I was not born?" Sakko questioned.

The Skeleton man shook his head.

"Not one bit, you were created to serve me. To help me take over Shuggazoom and to put an end to the protectors of the planet." He monologued.

Sakko stood up.

"Who are these protectors? Surely they are foolish to think that you shouldn't be their ruler, you created life!" He exclaimed.

The Skeleton man grinned, loving that his new pet was already following him.

"They are called the Hyperforce, five putrid cyborg monkeys and a foolish child leading them. They are weak with mortal goodness and must be destroyed in order to gain what's rightfully mine." He explained.

Sakko frowned and nodded.

"I will help you with that lord….lord…."

"You will refer to me as Skeleton King, Sakko. We must discuss some important plans, and I know just who to use as bait."

Sakko smiled and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Please, tell me more."

* * *

Heheheheh I hope you enjoyed that! Now back to the other fic writing.


End file.
